


You Get Me

by MsGordo_Writings



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsGordo_Writings/pseuds/MsGordo_Writings
Summary: Dawn and Connor go to a high school dance.





	You Get Me

**Author's Note:**

> These are the writings of [ MsGordo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipplemine/profile), posted here with the author's express permission in order to preserve them from Yahoo Groups. If I have missed any tags or warnings, please feel free to let me know.

Title: You Get Me

  
  


Dawn stalked up the main walkway to the high school, scowling furiously, “I’m only doing this because Buffy forced me to, so don’t get any ideas, Destructo Boy.”

Connor stomped along in her wake, “That’s ‘The Destroyer’, and like I’d actually  _ want _ to spend an evening in the company of the Princess Bitch of this hellhole. I’m just here to kill things.”

Dawn narrowed her eyes at him over her shoulder, “Uh-huh, sure you are. Just try not to make me look stupid in front of my friends.”

Connor snorted, “Like you need any help with that. And  _ you  _ have friends?” He waved the see through box he held in his hand at her, “Are you going to put this on, or just act like a brat?”

Dawn stopped and squinted her eyes at the corsage in his hand, “What is it, poison ivy?”

Connor fumbled with the box in his hand and then just settled for ripping the box apart and catching the posy of flowers as it jumped into the air, “I wish. Cordelia chose it.” He thrust it at her bad temperedly, “Here. Put it on.”

Dawn grabbed it out of his hand and shoved it on her wrist, “Geez, the charm gene totally skipped you, huh?” She eyed him up and down, “Fortunately, you don’t look too shabby in a tux. If you keep your mouth shut and don’t kill anything human I just might make it through the night with my social reputation intact.” She gave him another quick glance and turned away saying waspishly, “Maybe.”

Connor clenched his fists and wondered if the urge to kick her across the quad would get him in too much trouble with his father. He sighed as he regretfully decided it would. He hurried to catch up as she marched across to the gym and snarled, “What makes you think you have a reputation to loose? If you’re this evil to everyone you meet I don’t believe there’s a person in town that still speaks to you without a knife to the throat.” He followed her through a door and muttered, “And I was brought up in a hell dimension, what’s your excuse for being a charm vacuum?”

Dawn slipped off her jacket and passed it with a smile to a chaperone, “I heard that.”

Connor tossed his own leather jacket carelessly to the woman behind the desk, “You were meant to.” He turned to Dawn, opened his mouth to toss another snarky comment at her and all coherent thoughts left his brain. 

She stood with hands planted on her hips, tapping her foot in high-heeled shoes that were the exact sapphire blue of her sheath dress. It fell from a halter top around her neck to skim the sides of her breasts and pinch in tightly around her tiny waist, before skimming her hips and falling in a perfect straight line to the floor. A slit ran up her right side to stop on her thigh just before things got dangerous and revealed one soft, slim leg encased in see through hose. His eyes snapped up from her thigh and focused with difficulty on her face, framed with soft curls as the rest of her streaked hair fell in an intricate cascade over her shoulders. He noted abstractly that the blue of her dress matched the blue of her eyes. The eyes that were currently glaring daggers at him. He swallowed and said the first thing that came into his head, “How the hell do you think you’re going to be able to fight in that?”

Dawn flushed furiously and yanked him away from the open mouthed chaperone, “Could you be anymore moronic?” She marched him towards the main gym doors, where the thumping beat of a mediocre dance tune was thumping out, “We don’t go round advertising to people what we do, lame brain. The correct response when you see girl in formal wear is to tell her she looks nice or something, not bitch about how well she’ll be able to fight in it. Hello, we’re meant to be at a dance, not on a battlefield?”

Connor tugged his arm from her grip, “Except it  _ will  _ be a battlefield in about twenty minutes. When the demons start trying to sacrifice the humans, what are you going to use for your offence, a quick turn round the floor while you hit them with your purse?” He threw his hands up in disgust, “You could have worn pants or something!”

Dawn pushed open the gym door and looked pointedly at the people inside, specifically the girls, who were, to a woman, in formal dresses, “You’re right, what was I thinking? I should have just slung on come combats and blacked my face up, huh? Really got into the spirit of things.” She rolled her eyes, “Slaying lesson, number two. Try to blend in. Jerk.”

Connor followed her inside the gym, wincing as the pounding music assaulted his supernatural hearing and shot Dawn a horrified look as she slipped her arm around his waist, “What are you  _ doing _ ?” He squirmed free and glared into her eyes, which thanks to the supremely impractical things on her feet, were now on a level with his own, “Don’t  _ do _ that. I may have to breathe the same air as you, but no one said anything about having to touch actually  _ touch  _ you.”

Dawn sniffed, “You wish. And what are you,  _ five _ ? Next you’ll be pulling my hair and telling me I have cooties.”

Connor eyed her up and down, “Do you?”

“The jury’s still out on that one.” A curvy red head insinuated herself between Connor and Dawn and looked the smirking boy up and down with interest, “Hi. Abigail Reilly, you must be Dawn’s date.”

Connor, to his credit, looked even more unimpressed with Abigail than he did with Dawn, “Must I?” He stared at the girl until the flirty smile she wore began to look a little ragged around the edges, “Well, is there something you want?” He looked over her shoulder at Dawn without waiting for her to reply, “I’m going to get a soda. Wait here.”

Dawn watched him stalk off through the crowds of high school students like a tiger through a field of rabbits and then grinned at the furious face of her high school nemesis, “What was that sound?”

Abigail eyed her suspiciously, “What sound?”

Dawn’s grin grew wider, “That big booming noise.” She flicked her hair back and tipped her head to one side to say gleefully, “Oh, wait, I know, that would be you crashing and burning. Bummer.”

Abigail bared her teeth as she all but snarled, “Like I’d ever try anything with any loser that was with you. And it doesn’t look like he likes you any better anyway, freak.”

Dawn smirked, “But  _ still  _ the hot guy’s with me and  _ not _ with you. Loser.” She turned on her heel as Abigail opened her mouth to reply, “Sorry, gotta go. You’re officially not interesting enough to hold my attention.” It was a hard job to refrain from giving a celebratory skip as she heard the yelp of fury from her enemy but she managed restrain herself as she went in search of Connor. The wide, face stretching grin was another matter however and she dazzled many of her classmates as she skirted the edge of the dance floor to re-join her ‘date’ by the ‘bar’. 

“That was rude.” Dawn snagged a glass of punch and eyed Connor expressionlessly.

“So was she.” Connor stared around the dance floor distractedly, “When are the demons meant to get here again?”

Dawn checked the slim, gold watch on her wrist, “Giles said they should show up about…” A terrified scream tore through the room, “Dammit, they’re early!” She rummaged through her purse for her phone, “Let me just call Buffy and then we’d better go…” She pulled her phone out of the small bag and then yelped in horror as she was bumped into and the phone went flying from her hand to be crushed under foot as a stampede of terrified teenagers started, “Shit!”

Connor pushed a large jock out of line of sight and glanced round, “What?”

Dawn flung her purse down in a snit and began to pull off her high heels, “Lost the phone. We’re on our own until Buff and the others work out what’s happening.” She glanced at her watch again, “About fifteen minutes by my reckoning.”

Connor got his first good look at the gatecrashers. “Great.” He pointed at the large, snarling demons that were herding the screaming kids towards the middle of the floor, “Any thoughts?” He sighed irritably, “And I can’t believe you lost the phone.”

Dawn scowled at him, “Yes. I did it on purpose. Being cut off from any help and trapped in a room with bloodthirsty demons and  _ you _ is exactly how I wanted to spend my evening.” She bent and lifted the skirt of her dress to tuck it out of the way in the top of her hose, exposing a length of creamy thigh and missed Connor’s startled blink, “We stashed some weapons earlier. Follow me.”

Connor stared after her as she plunged into the panicked mob and then pushed a screaming chaperone out of his way and under the table behind him, “Shut up. Stay there, stay down and you’ll be fine.” He lunged after Dawn, “Hey, wait up!”

Dawn made it without incident to the bleachers at the side of the gym and dived under the seats to grab a long black carryall. She ripped the bag open and grabbed the first sword handle she found to turn with a shout and blade held ready as a hand clamped down onto her shoulder.

Kit screamed and jumped back as the blade stopped an inch from her neck, “Watch it!” She waved aside Dawn’s apology, “Forget about it. Anything there for us?”

Dawn looked over her friend’s shoulder and grinned at Carlos, “Toys for all. Choose your poison.” She grinned at Connor as he joined them, “What kept you?”

Connor reached past her to grab a short handled axe, “Ha ha.” He nodded at Carlos and Kit, “Hey. Good to see you again.”

Carlos accepted a sword from Dawn and grinned, “Yeah. We’ve really gotta meet up without the evil fiends sometime.”

“Definitely.” Connor smirked at Dawn, “Although she probably won’t stop whining about it for weeks.”

“Hey!”

Kit choked at Dawn’s outraged yell and hastily stepped in, smiling at Connor as he grinned apologetically at her, “What’s the plan? Are we on rescue duty again?”

Dawn glared at Connor and then winced apologetically at her friend. “Not exactly. More like front line duty.” Kit and Carlos stare at her in horror and then turned to stare at the demons heading towards them as Dawn finished defensively, “The demons showed up early! Buffy and the others aren’t due for a few minutes.”

“Great.” Carlos gripped his sword handle tightly, “Just what I need to hear.”

Connor scowled at the three demons approaching them, “What are these things again?”

Dawn planted her feet firmly and poised herself to meet the demons, “Memetacs. Worship a dead demon god thingy.” She spun and neatly took the head off the lead demon as it reached for her, “Sacrifice teenagers to it to try and bring it back.”

Connor decapitated his own demon, “Will it work?”

“Doubt it. Buffy killed it, we burned the body and scattered the ashes in the ocean two years ago.” She eyed the still large group of demons as they realised that their companions had met with some serious resistance, “She went by the name of Glorificus.”

“That sounds familiar.” Connor scowled in thought as the thump of the last demon’s body hitting the floor sounded and Kit and Carlos exchanged exuberant high-fives, “Wait. Wasn’t that the name of the thing that tried to kill you?”

Dawn moved forward as a group of six demons broke off from the main bunch and began to run towards them, “Uh-huh. Ok, Kit, Carlos, stay behind Connor and me as much as you can. Deadboy Jr, just try not to hit me by mistake.”

“It wouldn’t be by mistake.” Connor grinned as he jumped into the air to spin into a tight ball, landing behind the screaming demons and attacking the confused group from the rear, “Trust me, entirely intentional!”

Dawn gave a reluctant laugh as she swung into motion and took the head off the lead demon. Connor had engaged the back three in a violent, screaming battle and she was left facing just two and she blew a stray lock of hair out of her eyes, “Hey. Wanna go see Glory?”

The demons lunged with sharp claws scraping through the air and Carlos and Kit rushed forward, “We got this one!”

Dawn nodded at Carlos’s shout, “Understood. Come on, baby, let’s get physical.” She grinned cockily at her remaining opponent and kicked it hard in the stomach, “Show me what you don’t got.” She tucked and rolled as the demon threw itself at her and came up behind it to jab her sword into its ass, “Hey, over here!”

Connor was running pretty much on auto pilot since figuring out that the demons he was facing were just minions and the real fighters were holding back to see if they were needed in the event of the human’s survival.

  
  


So I’m a little left of centre

I’m a little out of tune

Some say I’m paranormal

So I just bend their spoon

Who wants to be ordinary

In a crazy mixed up world

I don’t care what they’re sayin’

As long as I’m your girl

Hey, you are on my side

And they, they just roll their eyes

You get me

When nobody understands

You come and take the chance, baby

You get me

You look inside my wild mind

Never knowing what you’ll find

And still you want me all the time

Yeah, you do

Yeah, you get me

So what if I see the sunshine

In the pouring rain

Some people think I’m crazy

You say its ok

You’ve seen my secret garden

Where all of my flowers grow

In my imagination

Anything goes

I, I am all you want

They, they just read me wrong

You get me

When nobody understands

You come and take my hand, baby

You get me

You look inside my wild mind

Never knowing what you’ll find

Still you want me all the time

Yeah, you do

‘Cause you get me

Hey, you are on my side

They, they just roll their eyes

Yeah, yeah, yeah

‘Cause you get me

When nobody understands

You come and take the chance, baby

You get me

When none of the pieces fit

You make sense of it

You get me

You look inside my wild mind

Never knowing what you’ll find

And still I want you all the time

Yeah, I do

‘Cause you get me


End file.
